


Ink Demonth drabble number 21- Money

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Benevolent Monster Henry, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Money, Musical References, Other, Shapeshifting, Shopping Malls, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Things go wrong, especially when a store riot over old earth style bendy dolls breaks out in the middle of a department store in Kerwan during Black Friday.So why is that sammy guy even trying to start trouble across the galaxy in the first place.
Relationships: Clank/Ratchet, Henry Stein & Linda Stein
Kudos: 1





	Ink Demonth drabble number 21- Money

Ratchet groaned at the sight of feuding crowds in the toy store stocked with bendy dolls, now he was glad that he hadn't bought a Tickle me Bendy doll, said to be one of the few relics left of Earth created by the infamous Jyeo Drwe. Now there was a huge riot going on at Mal's Toy Holostore in the middle of the Kerwan Megaplex shopping mall , because Mal had stupid enough to try and rush selling the Bendy dolls on Black Friday. "You know what Clank? Maybe we should just let the mall cops handle it. Seriously, we've been having to deal with evil schemes all week leading up to today. The whole Bendy doll thing is just a flash pan fad." Then someone started singing. "It's mine, it's mine, it's certainly mine. It belongs to my boy!" " It's mine, it's mine ! It's my little toy!" A sneaky looking Rilgarian snatched a Bendy doll off the Ranger buying the doll as a little old lady fought with a toy collector. "It's mine!" "It's mine, it's my little boyfriend!" "Okay, that sounded pretty 

Clank the robot sighed as he checked his analysing circuits. "Negative Ratchet, something seems wrong here. Everyone's negative emotions seem amplified by something in the doll, beside the ink." "It's certainly mine! " "It's my blarging money to spend!" The customers yelled at each other, while Mal and Audrey hid from the shoppers. "You never should settle for the lifetime that is handed to you. There's always a line to cut and someone to barrel through. But golly if you're about to get the short end of the stick. Take what you want, return what you get!" 

Then some people brought out Combustors and buzz blades to shoot at each other and steal the dolls off the other customers, while the mall cop bots tried to stop the riot. Ratchet then cringed as a fancy Veldarian woman and a grubby looking Blarg were fighting over the Bendy dolls along with the crowd, while the same guy who seemed in a hurry yelled atop a giant Bendy doll. "Chaos reigns in planet Kerwan!" "Let go!" "No, you let go missy." "Just let go! Do you have a death wish?" 

"Just die!" "No, you die!" "It's time to die. You made my Christmas list!" Now Mal peered 

Now it seemed like people weren't even caring about weapons, as they all growled and moaned like zombies while ink poured from their eyes and Ratchet paled. "Okay, you weren't joking. We'd better stop the brainwashed customers." Clank sighed. "This supernatural phenomenon seems to be being created by an outside force." "It's all I need and all I came for. This doll from our Lord I just cannot resist. It is the perfect thing for my Christmas list!" Mal showed up with a Ryno and yelled at the customers 

Meanwhile Captain Qwark panicked in the hall of heroes as the Galactic rangers started to fight all over the one Bendy doll he had gotten for free off the Sheep Sleep doll company. "Whoa, whoa, whoa everyone! We're in the middle of a economic issues, store riots and my own Rangers are fighting over a doll!" Elaris sighed. "I'm not really a fan of those dolls. The smiles are a bit crooked and creepy."

But just then, then a sepia toned Lombax walked into the meeting room, along with three Blargians wearing a similar Bendy symbol, but crooked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Henry Stein of the 

Cora Veralux blanked out with shock as she saw a blown up base on planet Yeldross over in the Bogan Galaxy. "Bad news everyone. Megacorp had the same idea as us and Grummlenet, but their Protopets got scared off by some giant ink monster? There's no way something like the Inky Sepia could exist in three different galaxies at once." The sweat now dribbled on Qwark's brow as he sighed. "Well, okay that changes things. I'm coming into that wormhole with a video com-link." "Are you crazy Quark! This could be just like the nether incident!" Elaris and Cora yelled at the same time, as Qwark ignored them and 

Sammy Lawrence chuckled, before he burst into song as the sheep alien glowed in the dark. "Foolish sheep. You thought that you could outsmart the very thing, that runs the reel of your kind. Sick with greed and lust for stuff, you will give up your will and your pride!" Qwark then added. " Oh yeah so what-" Then a lost One grabbed his mouth as if to shush him from. "You're hoping to be saved. No matter what you embrace. Behold the depths of humanity's depravity and decay! It happened on your watch Qwark, your time is running out! Before two worlds collide." 

Now Qwark was scared of the giant inky Bendy as he gulped. Sammy Lawrence didn't even care while he bowed in reverence for his lord, as Bendy chuckled. "Well howdy, Mr Galactic President. Welcome to Inky Town, population, whatever remains of Earth!" "It's you!" Qwark gulped as Bendy chuckled. "Don't be frightened. You're my bestest bandy lamb!" 

Qwark yelled as he threw around his bluster and blaster. "No, I'm not here to help you, I'm here to kick your master's butt and make you leave the Solana galaxy alone!" A few of the 

"I'm sorry Henry! I mucked this mission up!" Qwark shouted as Henry sighed as his form briefly melted to reveal an angelic wolf demon angel alien. "Don't worry Mr President, I'm getting you out of here! Least a failure like me can do." Sammy Lawrence interrupted while shifting into a humanoid conductor ram demon alien thing. "It's too late to stop us Henry the Traitor Creator! Bendy's new prophet has been chosen! And as soon as she has the last doll, she will bring about his rebirth!"

"You opened the box! A demon doll came out!"


End file.
